


Flagstaff

by saddle_tramp



Series: SPN/Glee Xover of Doom [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: Summary: Waking up alone didnotmeet with Dean's approval.(Yeah, I don't even know. I'm posting because it needed to be made clear between them and is relevant to the story arc, even though it's not the sweet little fluffy thing I had in mind when I started writing. lol)





	Flagstaff

~*~

 

Castiel and Sam had both been there when Dean woke up almost every morning since the first time they slept together in Lima, almost four months ago. 

Sam still didn't initiate anything sexy with Castiel unless Dean started them down that path, but Dean had no doubt of their feelings for each other and was sure it was only a matter of time. Sam had grown as possessive and protective of Castiel as he was of Dean despite the fact Castiel was the stronger of the two by several orders of magnitude, and once Dean nudged them towards bed it never took long for Sam to remind Castiel that he wanted the angel nearly as much as he wanted Dean. 

Dean had grown used to waking up with them both, usually followed by some _really_ good morning sex before a lazy shower together that almost always included even more sex. Most often Dean would wake up between Sam and Castiel, both of them holding on like they were afraid he might get away, but there had been a few times that Castiel ended up in the middle and Dean woke up with his nose against Castiel's throat, his hands tucked between Castiel's back and Sam's belly. Either way, Dean _always_ woke up feeling warm and loved and wanted now, and usually got to start his day with a kiss at the very least, more often with a lot more.

That was why waking up alone in a little motel outside Flagstaff was a bit of a shock, and had Dean frowning before he was really even awake.

Not only was Dean _freezing_ , but the motel room felt so empty that he was sure Castiel and Sam had left him completely, not just left the bed. He just laid there for a few moments as he woke up more and wondered where they went, but nothing came to mind as being a good enough reason to walk out on him while he was asleep, something they both knew bothered him. He finally sat up to look around, tugging the blanket up too as he scanned the frigid room for a note of some kind, _sure_ they wouldn't have left him without any explanation at all, but he didn't see anything in the room except for his bag and Sam's, both still on the small counter against the wall by the bathroom door.

Dean shifted to sit against the headboard, trying hard to convince himself to get mad instead of scared as he pulled the blankets up almost to his chin, then just sat there with his arms wrapped around himself. He was fine most of the time, but sometimes when he unexpectedly ended up alone he would get the shakes so bad he could hardly move, and Castiel and Sam knew how it messed with his head so they were usually careful not to leave him alone without warning him. He hated waking up alone most of all, and as he sat there shivering he tried to convince himself it was because he was that cold and not because he was starting to freak out just a little bit.

The idea occurred to him eventually that it would be easier to snatch _him_ than it would be to make Sam _and_ Castiel leave him, which just made him shudder as he wondered if he was still in Flagstaff at all. He hadn't pissed off any angels recently that he knew of, but he wouldn't necessarily _know_. Castiel spent more time than ever with Dean and Sam, seldom bothering to concern himself with Heaven or the other angels, so Dean had no idea what was going on up there. _God_ liked what they were doing, Castiel had said as much a few times when Dean wondered if they were taking up too much of Castiel’s time, but just because God liked them traveling the country saving people and hunting things together didn't mean the _angels_ would.

Someone began to unlock the door after a little while and Dean automatically grabbed for the gun he had tucked under the pillows. He was glad to find it still there, raising it quickly to aim at the door and proud to see his hand didn't shake as he watched the door swing open.

Sam was carefully balancing two boxes and a cardboard caddy of tall coffees as he stepped inside and closed the door, his back to Dean. He turned towards the bed then and froze at the sight of Dean pointing a gun at him, surprised and then amused. "Easy, Dean. It's just me." He walked towards the bed, and had almost reached it when he realized Dean was alone and asked, "Where did Cass go?"

Dean tucked his pistol back under the pillows, scowling. "How should I know? I woke up and you were both just _gone_."

Sam put the boxes on the bed near Dean's knee and then offered him one of the coffees, surprised. "Huh." He watched Dean take a sip of the coffee, and after a moment he noticed that Dean was shivering. Dean glanced at him, his eyes unhappy and dark, and Sam finally realized Dean was really upset. "You were both asleep when I got up to go get breakfast half an hour ago," he said quietly, frowning. "I don't know what happened to make him go, but it must have been important. He _knows_ I don't like him leaving you alone."

Dean tried hard not to look as worried as he was starting to feel, scowling a bit as he grumbled, "He knows _I_ don't like him poofing while I'm asleep either, but he did it anyway."

"He probably thought you'd sleep until he got back," Sam suggested, putting Castiel's coffee and the Impala's keys on the bedside table and then sitting on the bed by Dean's legs with his own coffee. He put his free hand on Dean's thigh, stroking slowly as he added, "You were both out cold when I left."

"Cold is right," Dean said quickly, a little grumpy still as he reached to open the top box. "What's up with the heat anyway? It's _freezing_ in here."

"Heater went out last night," Sam replied, lips twitching slightly at the way Dean's eyes brightened when he saw there were four apple fritters in the box. The other box was donuts, two of the Boston cream kind Dean liked, two of Sam's own favorite, crullers, four of the jelly-filled they all liked, and four of the blueberry cake donuts Castiel loved. "It was already cold in here when I woke up, but it's even worse now. Front desk said we could switch to another room if we want, they have more empty than not." He paused to take a drink of his coffee, watching Dean pick out a fritter, and then added, "It's snowing, so we probably should. Guy at the donut shop in town said it's supposed to get bad. Evidently they're forecasting most of a foot of snow."

"Of course they are," Dean muttered. He looked at the fritter, trying to decide where to bite first, but his heart wasn't in it and after a moment he just lowered his hand. Sam was about to ask what he was thinking when Dean suddenly looked upwards, his hazel-green eyes a bit hurt and definitely unhappy. "Cass? Just, what the Hell?"

There was a stir of air in the cold room, making Dean shiver again as Castiel suddenly appeared by the bed, dressed in his usual suit and coat and holding a guitar case. Sam's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the guitar, recognizing it even though he hadn't seen it since he was a teenager.

Castiel was looking at Dean worriedly as he said quickly, "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't think you would wake before I was back, but then Joshua called and I had to go see why, and time is different in the Garden."

Dean looked at the battered old guitar case, debating whether he wanted to even ask what Joshua wanted for only a moment before he decided to trust Castiel to tell him if he needed to know. He looked up at Castiel then, searching Castiel's worried blue eyes as he asked softly, "Cass, is that what I think it is?"

"It's your Martin," Castiel said simply, moving to put the guitar gently on the foot of the bed. He looked at Dean again then, still a bit worried as he added, "You were dreaming about it earlier." He paused and then added even more softly, "It... wasn't a _good_ dream."

"Cass, that guy Roger paid me good money for it," Dean said, frowning and trying to let Castiel watching his dreams go by. He only vaguely remembered the dream, but from what he did remember it had been mostly memories of how much it had hurt to let the Martin go to begin with and how much he had missed it. "It's _his_.”

"It's _not_ ," Castiel protested quickly. "He died and it has been lying forgotten in an attic for _years_ , Dean. His wife will never miss it, I promise you. She didn't even know him when he bought it, and has no interest in his guitar collection."

"Why did you wait until now, then?" Sam asked, surprised.

Castiel looked at Sam. "I thought that Dean had finally forgotten about it."

"Never," Dean murmured.

Castiel looked back at Dean as he said softly, "I realized that when I saw your dream." He paused and then admitted, "And I wanted you to have it back, so I went to get it for you."

Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes for a long moment before he murmured, "You would have taken it even if the guy was _playing it_ when you found it, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Castiel admitted, "I would have just made him forget he ever owned it." He paused and then repeated, "I want you to have it.”

"You've been hangin' around me too much, angel," Dean said quietly, finally starting to smile. "Love you too, though."

Castiel smiled suddenly, his blue eyes sparkling. "I am aware."

Dean snorted, amused, and finally started eating his apple fritter.

Sam grinned at Castiel and nodded towards the bed. "Have a seat, Cass. Time for donuts."

Castiel moved around the bed to sit down next to Dean, accepting his coffee from Sam as he asked hopefully, "Did you get any blueberry?"

Sam opened the second box to offer the donuts to Castiel, grinning. "Of course I did. _I_ love you too, y’know."

Castiel stared into Sam's eyes, the donuts forgotten as he suddenly smiled, his blue eyes warm and loving. "I ... am glad, Sam. Thank you."

Dean looked at Castiel expectantly for a moment, chewing and swallowing, then pointed out, "This is normally when you'd _say it back_ , Cass." He thought it was _way_ past time for them to start saying that out loud instead of just looking at each other all warm and sweet with their hearts in their eyes. The looks were good too, of course, Dean enjoyed watching them and having them look at him the same way, but the words were important for them both to hear.

"He doesn't have to, Dean," Sam said quickly as he reached for a cruller, not looking at Dean or Castiel.

"I _do_ love you too, Sam," Castiel said gently, still smiling, and then he frowned at the surprise Sam tried to hide as he looked up. "You did not know that though, did you?"

"I... I _hoped_ , but..." Sam fell silent, meeting Castiel's gaze for a moment, then looked down again with a slight shrug. "I know you'll do _anything_ for Dean."

Dean snorted. "Not that." Sam looked at him, skeptical, and Dean fought down the urge to swat Sam upside the head as he realized Sam might not even _know_ how impossible it was for Castiel to fake anything. "You were off with Ruby the night I decided that Cass shouldn't die a virgin. I guess I never told you about that, did I?" Sam shook his head, a little confused by the sudden change of subject, and Dean went on. "I took him to this strip club I knew about where the girls do a little business in back, and he knew we were there just to pop his cherry, Sam, knew that I _wanted_ him to get laid. I picked him out a hot little blond for him an' sent 'em in the back together, but the girl came storming out a couple minutes later having a hissy fit and we had to hotfoot it out of there."

"I was ... uncomfortable when she touched me so I attempted to speak with her instead," Castiel said quietly, still looking at Sam with a slight frown. "Perhaps her issues with her father were an unfortunate choice of conversation."

"Just maybe," Dean agreed with a little snort, giving Castiel a fondly exasperated look, then he looked back at Sam and added more pointedly, "And just _maybe_ Sam needs to think about how bad of a liar you are when he tries tellin' himself you only kiss him 'cause you love _me_."

Sam flushed, beginning to feel a bit sheepish as he looked away. "He says he loves _you_ all the time, Dean, not me."

"I am sorry, Sam," Castiel murmured, making Sam look at him again. "I was … not sure such declarations would be welcomed. I was under the impression you wish to keep me close mostly to please Dean. That _is_ what you told me."

"Cass, no," Sam said quickly, surprised and upset. "Maybe that first time, but after that I wanted you there because of how _I_ feel. I thought you _knew_ that."

"It shouldn't have ever been true _at all_!" Dean said quickly, annoyed. Sam and Castiel had been having sex for _months_ , and it hurt to realize that Castiel had so willingly given himself to Sam so many times thinking that Sam didn't really care about him. The whole idea made Dean suddenly want to kick Sam's ass for the first time in over a year, scowling at Sam as he said, "Dammit Sam, we _talked_ about that and you _promised me_ not to ever invite him into our bed unless you were _sure_ you loved him, too."

Sam gave Dean a level look. "You love each other, Dean, and I knew neither of you would go after what you want unless I did it for you." He looked at Castiel, adding, "And I loved watching you two together, even that first time. By the time we did anything, Cass, I had already realized I fell in love with you somehow without ever noticing it." He flushed, glancing at Dean's angry face and then back at Castiel as he said softly, "I'm sorry I never thought to say it. You know what I'm thinking so often that I was sure you'd just know how I feel."

Castiel blinked, surprised, and then admitted, "I did not look for it. I was... afraid I would not like the answer I found."

"Look now, then," Sam said quickly, staring determinedly into Castiel's eyes and thinking about how he felt about him. He had wondered what Dean saw in Castiel at first, wondered why Dean was so fond of him, but that had changed after Sam finally got to spend more time with Castiel. He couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

Castiel looked into Sam's eyes for a long moment, a slow happy smile spreading across his face that made his blue eyes shine, and Dean finally started to relax again. He still planned to give Sam a piece of his mind the next time Castiel wandered off, but Castiel had obviously found the right answer in Sam's mind. Dean could give Sam Hell later for taking so long to make sure Castiel knew he meant something to Sam. 

"I love you too, Sam," Castiel murmured finally, blue eyes bright and warm.

"Y'know, for a couple of people who talk so easy without even openin' your mouths, you two _suck_ at sayin' the _important stuff_ to each other." Sam and Castiel both looked at Dean, Sam looking sheepish even though Castiel was happy, and Dean snorted. Sure, sometimes it was useful that Sam could make Castiel hear him so easily and Castiel could speak into Sam's mind even when Sam was awake when he tried hard enough, something Castiel couldn't quite do with Dean, but knowing they could do that made when they didn't pay attention to each other even more annoying. " _I_ noticed how you two look at each other _months_ ago." He gave Sam a dirty look, adding more pointedly, "And yes, that was _before_ Cass slept with us. Unlike a giant _idiot_ I could name, _I_ wouldn't have started anything that night if I wasn't already pretty sure you _both_ wanted it."

Dean took a bite of his apple fritter, and Sam said wryly, " _You're_ the one who taught me sex and love have nothing to do with each other, Dean."

" _Can_ ," Dean corrected, chewing and swallowing before he repeated, " _Can_ have nothing to do with each other, Sammy. Sex can be fun even with a stranger, but love's what makes you stop wantin' the strangers at all."

Sam smiled at Dean, just gazing into his eyes for a few moments before he murmured, "I knew _that_ a long time ago."

Dean felt a little better. “Maybe I raised you right after all, then."

Sam let out a little snort of a laugh. "No talking about you raising me when you're naked, remember? You made it a rule."

"Speaking of naked." Dean smirked wickedly. "After we eat are you two ready to make it up to me for wakin' up cold and alone?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do," Sam said, smirking. He looked at Castiel. "How about you, Cass?"

Castiel smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "I agree completely."

"Then both of you shut up an' eat," Dean said, still smirking.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other, smiling as they started to eat. It wasn't like the three of them had anywhere they really had to be, so they could afford a day in bed, or even a week if they wanted. Bobby would call if they were needed, and until that happened their time was their own.

 

 


End file.
